The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and in particular to electrical connectors having latching features that facilitate mounting of the electrical connectors on panels.
Panel mount connectors are conventionally mounted to panels using fasteners such as brackets, clamps, bolts, or screws that form a mechanical connection between a given connector and the associated panel. These types of fasteners typically increase the overall footprint of the electrical connector, and can necessitate spacing between adjacent connectors substantially greater than that which would otherwise be required. The conventional fasteners can also necessitate multiple assembly steps to mount the connector on the associated panel.